It is well known that those bath gears such as bath balls, bath gloves, band brushes, etc for washing the body in bath or shower are made of plastic net tube by technique of turning inside up, folding and the bundling in the desirable form. The net material can easily absorb the cleaning lotion to produce soap bubbles for the operator to rub or brush all over the body. The net material, made from the plastic tube, presents adequate coarse surface, conducive for rubbing the dirt of the body in bath.
Even though the surface of the bath gears made of plastic net tube offers appropriate roughness, but it is too feeble, and the corrugation is not high enough to produce the comfort in rubbing the dirtier places such as elbow or foot sole. Forceful rubbing and repeated washing are not a preferable practice the washer desires.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,916,408 discloses a method for making a mittenlike bath scrubber. According to the '408 patent, a tubular net is transformed into a wavy net by pressing and heating the tubular net through a heat rolling device. The heat rolling device includes two rolling wheels on which ribs are provided for pressing the tubular net into the wavy net when the tubular net is passed therethrough. However, the corrugation of the wavy net thus obtained is usually uniform, i.e. the variation of roughness is not enough.